ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Revelation-Ex
Revelation-Ex is an upcoming 2033 live action/CGI hybrid fantasy action comedy film based on multiple web comic produced within the 2010s decade, mainly Revelation-Ex by a username known as Ryaa. It will be produced by DreamWorks Animation in collaboration with RatPac Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer with Tom McGrath, Chris Miller, Charlie Bean and Malcolm D. Lee directing the project. It will be the first three-way collaboration of the three studios at once as well as the first DWA film to be based on a web comic. Production The idea surfaced shortly after the release mainly struck within decades, dating back to 2008. However, it was never intentionally planned to be Revelation-Ex as the web comic never existed at the time. The inspiration for this was the various comic that C.M. drew which were all crossovers of many fictional characters living in the same world. The movie idea never hit until "The Emoji Movie" hit theaters, which made him think of the following: "What if there was a movie that was like The Lego Movie, but legitimately different in a more artistic universe?" The idea evolved into "The Sebastian Movie," which would be a spin-off of one of his other main ideas "Color," but it didn't last as long as it would have. On November 2017, the idea was one of the many that was left to the side for shifting on the main focused twelve until it was expanded and finalized to sixteen. Meanwhile, while he was searching through the Super Mario Bros X. forum, he found sign ups for a new web comic being produced by Ryaa known as "Revelation-X". The plan was settled but the idea wasn't going to be revealed yet as the plans and permission was too early to be asked for. The ideas were being laid down for the first plot draft prior to the Summer of 2025, but after the comic got cancelled with only two pages being published, the plan was nearly dropped after Christmas Day 2017. However, at the same time, it was being replaced with a new version of the web comic known as "Revelation-Ex," which gave C.M. the opportunity to come up with an fantasy action-comedy film adaption. However, he was concerned that the overall idea wasn't going to be supported on its own, so he decided to think the script's concept to be based on various web comics released in the 2010s as well as several events that occurred during the decade. "Revelation-Ex" by Ryaa and "The Loud Comic" by JumpJump were among the first two to be chosen, but no specific details have been made about the events that would portrayed by the film. There was some concerns going around about the idea for chosing JumpJump's comic, but C.M. confirmed how it would be portrayed in the film: "Even though this film and Color are meant to be more mature and stand up like our classical films, I will not be allowing everything be portrayed in the comic. The scenes that are too explicit will be removed and the suitable content will be kept in the final draft," -C.M. This was also confirmed during the same day that DreamWorks Animation picked up the idea during August 1, 2025, being the second project to be picked up by the studio that was recommended by C.M. The production started two days before, but was never picked up as it was kept secretly by the studio temporarily. On February 2026, it was confirmed that Phil Lord and Christopher Miller were picked up to produce the film. The film will be mostly animated, but at the same time feature some live actions scenes in the film. Several characters from past DWA films will be shown, but the character that would be focused on the most (although not as a main character) is "Mysterious Mamba," from the Scout Seven. During the Holiday season of 2029, it was confirmed that the film will feature several parallel universes and crossovers in the similar veins of The Lego Movie and Wreck it Ralph. It will also take the aspects from many novel adaptions within pop culture dating around the 18th - 21st century being a part of the film's setting and cast. Plot Based on the nostalgic and interesting, maybe dramatic 2010s, Waddle Derp and Sanct fight for the Glory against Ryaa until they loose and are forced into a new world that they've never been to before. Meanwhile, "Mysterious Mamba," from The Scout Seven travels into different dimensions to travel back to Earth to find her lost family and love. She doesn't realize that she is being followed by two warrior brothers who were sent to seize her. Waddle Derp and Sanct on the other hand, go through many hilarious and insane events in search to find and stop Ryaa until they meet many weird beings like Knux, an unknown individual who rather seen commonly by many. It is up to them to find and form an alliance to stop Ryaa from causing mass destruction to the world and hopefully prevent any other further damages prior or after the latter. But will "Mysterious Mamba" be able to find her family and love, or will she be captured before the battle begins? Cast * Ted Lewis as Waddle Derp the Waddle Dee. * Ryaa as Ryaa * C.M. as Ness-Wednesday, an unknown teenager boy. * Micheal Huang as TBA * Cary Huang as TBA * Liliana Mummy as Leni Loud from the Loud House and "Mysterious Mamba" from The Scout Seven. * Steve Buscemi as TBA * T.J. Miller as TBA * Ben Stiller as TBA Trivia * This will be the first DreamWorks Animation for many occassions: ** This will be the first DWA film to be based on a Web Comic. ** This will be the first DWA film to be have several cartoons crossover with each other. ** This will also be the first DWA film to be collaborated with MGM. * This is the first major appearance of "Mysterious Mamba" since her appearance in The Scout Seven. * This will be the third longest DWA film behind C.H.I.L.D. (161 minutes) and Canada (180 minutes). Category:Meme Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:2033 films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Nintendo